


Heatwave

by bewdifuldragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdifuldragon/pseuds/bewdifuldragon
Summary: Modern-day Rivamika. There's no plot here; it's just really, really hot, and the Ackermans' weapon of choice is one little spray bottle.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Another Rivamika prompt! This fandom is the best at ideas and I love you all! This accidentally became a modern AU, and I don't regret a thing. Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you thought!

It was hot as all hell. There were no two ways about it. The temperature had become so intense that you'd be hard-pressed to find somebody who wasn't vying for a spot on the beach, or under the air conditioner; seeking temporary relief from the sauna they were all living in. And as the Mercury rose, so did the tension. Tempers flared and fights broke out, and usually calm people struggled to maintain their composure.

Nobody's red-hot attitude cooled a single degree on the roads, either; and at least twice, Levi had been forced to swerve almost off the road entirely to avoid copping another car up his ass. He, too, was suffering from a case of heat-induced grumps, and he wanted nothing more than to climb in bed next to his fiancée with every fan in their house trained on them and sleep it off. But it seemed, with the way the other drivers were all behaving, he wouldn't be getting home any time before spring.

-And yet somehow he did! He slammed the car door and fumbled with his keys to the point of exasperation, only to find the damn thing was unlocked already! That probably meant Mikasa had made it home before him.

Without bothering to announce his presence, Levi made his way straight to the living room where he found the love of his life lounging in nothing more than a singlet and shorts, spraying herself with a trigger bottle. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly, as she revelled in the temporary relief the mist brought her.

But even still, Levi chose to say nothing. Instead he leaned over her while she was distracted and planted a featherlight kiss on her forehead.

That got her attention. Those dark eyes opened and locked onto his and she smiled; and all at once, his day was a million times better.

"Took you long enough."

"Traffic," he answered shortly, scooping her up in his arms with one fluid movement.

"Where are we going?" Before she even gave him time to answer, Mikasa pointed the nozzle on her bottle upwards and pulled the trigger several times, so a shower of water droplets rained down on them.

_God, that feels good._ He groaned softly and tilted his face upwards as the cool liquid fell upon his burning skin. "When the hell is this weather going to chill the fuck out?"

"We're supposed to be getting rain in the coming days," Mikasa encouraged, spraying what little – mostly the back of his neck and face – he had exposed.

Levi rarely admitted to being exhausted – in fact, he _was_ rarely exhausted – but the weather had really taken it out of him. He carried Mikasa to their bedroom where he lay her down on the bed and flopped next to her, closing his eyes.

"Take your shirt off."

"Not that the idea isn't enticing, but it's too hot for—"

"Not for _that_ reason. Just do it, okay?"

He opened one eye and glanced at her sideways, suspiciously, before doing as she asked. He undid his cravat in a single, smooth motion and folded it neatly, before yanking his plain button-up over his head, too lazy to fumble with such complicated mechanics. As soon as he'd done that, he felt something cool and so, _so very welcome_ hit his chest.

"Better?"

"…Do it again."

Levi lay back down while Mikasa sprayed water all over his exposed torso, following the gentle mist up with cool breaths of air against the area.

"Ah-ahh~" The softest (and most awkward) of moans escaped him as he felt his temperature decrease by at least half. The respite from this blistering heat, while short-lived, was more than welcome.

But then his eyes fell on her, and he honestly couldn't tell if that was water or sweat rolling down her neck. So he pried the bottle from her hand – "Here, let me" – and pushed the strap of her shirt down on one side to spray her along her neck, shoulder and arms. Then, just as she'd done with him, he blew gently on the wet area, absolutely _loving_ the way it made her shiver.

That was how the couple battled the scorching heat; with a small bottle and a lot of breaths of air; many of which turned into gentle kisses; here, there, along the stomach, down the arms, up her inner thigh…

But then just as the temperature in the bedroom rose a little too high to combat with mist, a sound caught both their attention. The most beautiful sound they'd heard all day: the gentle pitter-patter of raindrops against the roof.

A grin spread across Mikasa's face; one that had Levi transfixed. "I guess the temperature should cool down now," she whispered, barely audible against the noise the weather was making as it pounded on their tin roof, steadily growing louder and stronger.

Anything that might or might not have been built up to was quickly forgotten, as the pair lay down side-by-side and curled up against one another. The sheets were soaked now, as were they both; but neither minded. They were tired, they comfortable, and they were both ready to sleep. Everything else could wait until later. A different kind of warmth than the one they'd all been suffering under all day settled in the room, and lulled both Levi and Mikasa into a blissful state of peace.

Mikasa drifted off first, leaving Levi to stroke her hair and watch the way her eyes fluttered while she dreamt.

He was a man of few words, especially when it came to moments like these. He couldn't describe exactly what he was feeling, or why he was so taken by the sight of a messy, soaked, sleeping Mikasa. He wouldn't be able to tell you why such an ordinarily-spent afternoon meant so much to him, or why it filled him with immeasurable delight to see her content like this.

But he could – and _did_ , even though she was far off in the land of dreaming and wouldn't hear him anyway – tell her this: " _Thank you._ "


End file.
